


small reprieves

by Poe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dammit he's never been a good writer but here are his words, Four line poems, Gen, M/M, Ongoing Series - no end in sight, POV Steve Rogers, Poetry, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve keeps a journal and writes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poe/pseuds/Poe
Summary: Dammit, Steve's never been a good writer, but after a dozen nights of waking up to nightmares, he starts writing. These are the poems he writes.





	1. small reprieve #1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing these on and off for a while now, compiling a mini-collection of things Steve wishes he could have said, things he blames himself for, etc, etc. I hope you like them. They're different from my usual fare, so ignore them if they're not your thing. I won't bother you with them too often.

I split my lip

on knuckles that weren’t my own

and you held my jaw

like it was made of porcelain.


	2. small reprieve #2

I was sixteen

when he said your name

you tending broken bird bones

imploring me to stay still

as I knit back together.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at transbucky.tumblr.com, and my poetry at charlotteameliapoe.wordpress.com


End file.
